


Singing in the Trees

by supercalivirgilistic



Series: Tumblr One-Shots by Me [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, At least platonic LAM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finals, Finals Week, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Roman Sanders - Freeform, Panic/Anxiety Attack, School, Study Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalivirgilistic/pseuds/supercalivirgilistic
Summary: The birds were chirping, the trees rustling happily in the wind, children laughing…And here Virgil was, attempting to stifle tears in his sweater sleeves





	Singing in the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> A lot shorter then expected

It had been a normal day.

As cliche as that sounded, it was true.

But all the normal days had been slowly leading up to this day. This one, terrible day.

Sure, the birds might be chirping happily and the leaves rustling on their branches, but that didn’t mean anything.

So Virgil sat on the park bench and tried to stifle his tears into his sweater sleeves.

It was stupid, and irrational, and embarrassing, but Virgil couldn’t bring himself to get up and move. Too much effort for the jelly his legs had been reduced to.

“ _Virgil, hun, honestly.”_

Those were the words that had started his downward spiral, dipped in sugar and laced with poison.

“ _You’re better than this! You’ve done better before why can’t you just do it again?”_

His mother didn’t understand. Senior math was so much different than anything he’d ever done before, and with finals coming up….

Virgil was constantly on the brink of a full-out freak-out.

All of his classes were throwing out last-minute tests and essays and reviews before the finals, and Virgil was drowning in his homework.

And then when he threw in the expectations from his parents and teachers to get into a good school with an an even better scholarship, Virgil had fair reason to be stressed.

His parents didn’t care.

“ _You have to get a good grade on this test, sugar. It’s important for your scholarship.”_

“ _Pay more attention in class, son. B’s and C’s won’t get you anywhere.”_

“ _Where did your A’s from freshman year go?”_

“ _Come on, Virgil, you wouldn’t want to disappoint your parents, right?”_

Tutors explained things too fast and he could never keep up and the teachers were going through the material as quickly as they could.

Virgil hadn’t planned on leaving the house at all for the next 3 weeks. Too much work, too much studying, too many expectations, too many prying eyes.

But he was overwhelmed and he just ran, and ran, and when he stopped he was here.

A public park, bustling with joggers and children and people walking their dogs.

A great example of a horrible place to be.

And the attack hit him like a freight chain.

Honestly, Virgil probably should have noticed the signs.

But now, he was here, and he was sure there were people staring and oh god what are they thinking of him. He’s just a weirdo crying on the bench of a public park, who does that?

Pathetic, disappointing seniors, he guessed.

And if that thought didn’t just set him right off again.

Until he was joined by two other people.

One sat beside him, he could tell by the low thump, and the other crouched in front of him.

“Hey, buddy, is everything okay?”

Virgil looked up to see the guy in front of him. He wore a blue shirt and glasses, a grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders.

Virgil nodded shakily, his thoughts racing with what ifs and half-formed suspicions.

The blue guy tilted his head and smiled, but before he could speak, a voice came from Virgil’s left.

“I don’t think that statement was accurate.” It said.

Virgil glanced briefly over at the guy before shrugging, trying to wipe the tears off his cheeks.

“I’m Patton.” The man in front of him offers. “What’s really going on, if you don’t mind telling a couple of strangers.”

Virgil smiled slightly through his tears. “I’m….. school. Finals. A lot to do, no time for any of it.”

Patton nodded, and looked to the other stranger.

“Logan, would you mind adopting one more person into our study group?”

Virgil saw Logan shrug out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

“You guys can’t…. are you sure? I’m pretty terrible at everything but English so I won’t be much help and I’m really hard to teach and you guys don’t know me at all!”

Patton shrugged, grinning. “I’m terrible at English, so you can help Logan help me!” And hey, we’re not strangers! You know our names!”

Virgil smiled slightly.

His heart pounded quicker in his chest, but his tears finally abated.

“Than…. um…. thanks. A lot.”

Patton offered him a hand as he stood up, talking a mile a minute. Virgil took it and stood up himself, his other hand safe inside his hoodie pocket.

“This is going to be so great, ummm..”

“Virgil.”

“This is gonna be so great, Virgil! Logan is such a good teacher and I’ll make cookies and oh! You get to meet Roman! He’s a bit of a cotton head sometimes but he’s a good person! And we’ll have drinks and everything! Won’t that be fun, Logan? Virgil?”

Virgil smiled as Logan nodded.

“Yeah, it’ll be good.” Virgil said.

And he meant it. Maybe….

Maybe this day, as it turned out, wouldn’t be so terrible after all.


End file.
